SNDR
by UnderkingJack
Summary: Team SNDR, your average hunters in training. Just consisting of a Terrorist, A fanus lover, your regularly scheduled normal person and your equally regularly scheduled other person. Warning: This is a first fic from an unskilled writer make of that what you will. Rated T for some violence, and occasional curse words.
1. Some years in the past, but not many

" _Dust. In the hands of a Hunter it's use is to kill Grimm. In the hands of an inventor it is used to stoke the fire of creativity. In the hands of a Soldier it is used to kill, And in hands of the people it is used for , is the unspoken law of the world." ~_ The Steelbark motto.

* * *

Inside a small crafts shop on the outskirts of Vale lies a not so terrible secret. It was one of the bases of the White Fang movement. A peaceful movement aiming for more rights to fanus. Or was until a year ago, when the peaceful leadership stood down and a new, more violent leader stood up and took control. Whilst the common man wouldn't think it, inside the shop there was a young fanus currently sitting in the dark with the only light coming from security monitors monitoring a warehouse.

The young fanus scrambled on the communications headset. It was slightly off balance, neither of the two earpieces sat properly over his ears and the microphone was too close to his mouth as he tried to guide his fellow member of White fang to victory. "This is Forge to Bull, security coming from the south side, unarmed. Suggesting stealth. Yes, that means don't kill them!"

The feline bit his tongue, a purr of satisfaction daring to break though his lips. So far everything was going to plan, It wasn't too clear why Bull needed all the dust he wanted, but when it came down to creating the plan he trusted it to his left hand, Summarus. The tiger-like fanus hadn't lead him wrong yet anyway.

"Adam." Summarus said inquisitively, his words a mere whisper amplified by the microphone. "Why are you robbing this huge warehouse for such a small amount of dust? And what are you even going to use it for?"

A strained snort came through the speakers attached to the ears of the tiger child, as if the question was a personal attack rather than a question. "First off, you dolt, it's Bull. Secondly, White Fang needs more ammo and dust to stand up to those dirty, disgusting humans." The voice carried such rage, such anger for a squeaking fourteen year old, the teen obviously carried a deep grudge against not only humans but also against the world.

"Why should we fight them? I'm sure we can handle this peacefully?" Summaruses voice lingered and rose as he asked. "I'm not sure we should be fighting at all, fighting causes fear and fear attracts grimm and grimm means hunters and I'd rather not see our people killed in self defense by those that have dedicated their lives to protecting everyone, human or fanus!"

"Never forget that humans hate fanus! That is the way it is! Or did you forget about Menagerie and the pain that there is in that country sized ghetto?" The words were backed with a chorus of white noise playing con sordino.

"Maybe…" sighed Summarus. "So since I can tell you're making your way out of the complex rather quickly, you done looting from those poor manufacturers?"

"Poor? The mines the dust comes from uses our people as underpaid workers, almost like slaves! Ye-" Adam was quickly cut off by his "professional mission commander" as the cheerful high pitched voice kept decided to talk straight over him. "So, uhm, what about that pretty girl you met the other day!" The younger of the two chuckled over his headset, teasing the physically superior of the two whilst they were distant.

The strangled splutter emanating from the speakers said so much more than Adam would most likely reveal even in confidence. "Who, the cat girl with black hair?"

"No, no no. The other girl you are infatuated with, yes her!" Summarus sat up in his regular uncomfortable desk chair come uncomfortable mission control chair as he turned his attention away from the dust theft and towards his best friends love life, as pitiful as it was.

"Not much to say really." The voice coming live over radio betrayed no emotions to satisfy his tormentor. This, of course, meant war.

With a voice so mocking you could hear the air quotes, Summarus showed his toothy, predatory smile to no one in particular. "So cute. Adorable. Beautiful. I want to kiss her, I want to-"

"Enough already!" Adam's voice betrayed him, if there was ever a word to describe the sound of a love struck child on the edge of throwing tantrum Summarus would use it here, and use it now. Unfortunately he didn't know such a wonderful word.

Summarus laughed as deeply as a thirteen year old boy could. "I mean, yes, I could stop but I don't think that is an outcome of this conversation though. I think it ends with me pressuring you to ask her out. After all, I want grandchildren before I die young whippersnapper!"

"I swear to the gods if you were here now I'd punch your lights out Anvil!" The bull's half scream half groan was very, very loud.

"Quiet down! I don't want to get caught helping you with this, and don't call me Anvil!" The would be commander grimaced at the call of his last name. If he was caught there would be punishment, grounded forever at best and jail at the worst and for some reason the worst did not sound much better than the best, especially since tomorrow he finally left to follow his dreams.

"I'm out, it's done. Let me ditch this bag and then we'll, I mean I'll pick it up later, in a weeks time probably if not later on." Regardless of his aggressive temperament, the older of the two had his head well and firmly screwed on when it came to plans.

"So. Would I have liked her?" The teasing voice had a slight implicative tone, daring his friend to say something he shouldn't.

"Sure you'd have loved her, if you could get over yourself, your shyness, lack of social awareness, lack of actual awareness, lack of speaking talent, lack of actual talent and the fact you get super nervous around attractive females." Shot back the bull, verbally goring his mission leader with his horns.

Summarus laughed gently, it was quite right if slightly savage coming from his best friend and confident. "Shit man. Brutal."

Adam chuckled slightly upon hearing this "It's what I do. So, you ready for tomorrow?"

The rattling of the mic hitting off flesh clearly indicated a shaking of a head. "Okay, so why aren't you ready? Isn't this your dream?"

"I know I want to be a hunter, one to get out my father's way and two, get stronger. But still, Mistral from Vale? I don't know if I'm ready for that five years of not being home. Five years of being in a foreign country it's gonna be tough, you know?"

"You can still come home during the holidays Sum." The rattle of microphone on flesh indicated yet another shake of the head.

"I don't think I will. I'll keep in touch and you'll still be my best friend! But, I don't think I can do it, it's a fair trip even by bullhead and every time I do it I know I'll just feel worse and worse. I'm not saying no, I'm saying I don't know, you know? Like if-"

Adam cut him off uncharacteristically gently in an attempt to relive the others stress. "You're rambling."

"Anyway, uh, it's very late. I guess this is goodbye? I leave at 12 in the afternoon so unfortunately that doesn't give us plenty of time to say goodbye, cry, watch rom-coms, plan your first date with that girl, grab something to eat and other stuff."

"Jesus, my best friend is secretly a teenage girl. That would explain the fluffy silver hair though." The black haired bull fanus finally decided to joke back to his friend, then adding after a small pause. "See you later Anvil."

"See you, Adam."

* * *

The small feline Fanus smiled awkwardly at his father, as he watched his dad prepare the last breakfast the two would share for a long while. The man with black hair and sharp suit was the first to break the silence. "So son, you alright for money?" It was a gentle gesture from a rough man.

"Yeah, do you have my helmet, erm, hat thing? I know you said they'd be accepting of me, fanus or not but I don't feel too comfortable about it, especially since Mistral is so far away and having it shipped would be expensive." The younger of the anvil men felt his ears twitch as he fidgeted nervously. His black leather armour with metal plates banged a little, and he almost began to sneeze when he brushed his nose with the White fur around the collar.

"Check the staircase, I left it at the bottom. Now, you know I can't afford to stay long son, I need to get back to the Mining Institution an al' but, just like your brother, I'll miss you every day. And call me when you get there! And talk to me at least once a month just in case. Oh and before I regret, your bullhead is in half an hour, they moved your flight ahead."

The faunuses single bright Topaz coloured eye and it's sapphire counterpart met the brilliant azure of his guardian as he nodded, smiled, and gave him a warm hug. "Sure Dad. I'll keep in touch. Just… do me a favour. Say goodbye to everyone at the Mines for me."

The man couldn't help but crack a small smile at his son. "But didn't you do that when you went to visit last week? I remember quite clearly all the tears shed by some of the women."

"Yeah but I hadn't actually left, left then but now I'm going to leave so then it-"

With a deep sigh, Cirrus Anvil patted his child on the head. "I will. But is there anything you want me to take to their grave?"

"Lux and I already wrote them a card and bought roses ahead of time so it should probably arrive in your office soon enough. Is it weird I still send things to my biological parents graves? I mean I-"

"Summarus! There is nothing wrong with loving your parents, alive or otherwise. Never let anyone try knock you down over the fact they gave their lives in that mine and saved hundreds of fanus lives. They were heroes. I still talk to your father, we were very close and talking to him brings me peace and for me anyway, is a very rewarding act."

There was a heavy blanket silence as Summarus nodded dutifully, tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I won't Dad. I'm going to go say goodbye to Adam, okay?" his voice shaky with regret and doubt.

Without another word, and without a bite to eat, Summarus grabbed and put on his metal hat and stepped out the door and walked down the street only to be stopped by the red haired boy before he could even knock on his door. "Oh good, there you are. So I figure you've got about a good four hours to get to the air docks, so I want to ask you something before we begin watching rom coms, talking about girls and eating ice cream out of tubs like real men. Are you still going to be a member of White Fang, even in when you don't have me here to keep you on the straight and narrow?"

Summarus considered this evenly, tilting his head to the side as he pondered, then finally came to his conclusions he replied calmly. "I will be, so don't worry about that, what you should be worried about is if you do cool stuff without me."

Adam offered his right hand with his usual confident grin. "That's a chance I may have to take for the sake of equality and to taking the fight to the man."

This time, Summarus did purr as he took the young Taurus's hand with his left and gave it a shake. "Fine. Anyway, I should really get moving, they moved me onto an earlier bullhead so my flight leaves in, 10 minutes? Oh no no no no! Ah! I'm going to be so slow in this armour as well!" And with that, the young fanus sped off, his body almost charged with blackish red energy as he willed himself to go faster and faster.

Adam merely smirked at his fleeing black blur of a friend.

 **A/N: I don't actually know how this whole thing works (or how to make line breaks), so here goes. This is a small project, I don't know how reliably this is going to be updated but I do hope to finish. It consists of 2,000 words or so for this chapter. This is too short in my opinion but I just can't seem to reach the 4,000 word count I desired and I fear this will be an continuing thing. If you have criticism, be constructive. WHERE can I improve?**

 **Now, since this is my first fic I'm going to post what wanted to include in the first chapter, and how I intend to procede, If I missed anything I list, let me know! I think I might do this for every chapter, so if people really don't like the direction I'm taking they can say so!**

 **#Introduce Summarus. I'm really bad at beginning stories so I hope I did this adequatly. Likewise with descriptions.**

 **#Introduce the relationship between Adam and Summarus. This is definitely an idea I wanted to include.**

 **#The age of the characters. I actually worked this out roughly because the entry age of Beacon is 17 and Pyrrha is the "Four time winner of the Mistral Tournament" Assuming this is a yearly event this mean Pyrrha started competiting at age 13. I figure it's reasonable to train children to fight huge monsters at age 13.**

 **#Make Adam a little more sympathetic and human. He's fighting for his people, it's just a pity he's an asshole.**

 **#Establish the death of Summaruses parents. That was definitely done in the most hamfisted way, the entire section feels rushed.**

 **#Fanus discrimination. I hope I made this a thing by mentioning Summaruses helmet? Unlike Blake, he can't really wear a bow.**

 **#Summarus. Is. A. Introvert. He isn't meant to be liked straight away by other characters, I want him to suffer, suffering and conflict is the whole reason people read books. Like I if we disect the first Harry Potter book, his original conflict is with the Dursley and getting away from them. Then with Snape, and then with the person trying to steal the titular stone. (I'm not spoiling it)**

 **#Tease his semblance. Spoiler alert, it's power over blackish red energy. It's actually more based Stygian Zinogre from Monster Hunter minus the bugs.**

 **#Keep him affiliated with White Fang. I really, really want to keep this going.**


	2. Discrimination on a plane

It was late at night, a single Bullhead travelled the starry sky on a trip back to Vale. The moon was dark and setting as the huge mechanical behemoth slowly made its way to it's destination. The inside of the sky ship was empty, a few sleeping bags full of students from Mistral's Oasis Academy. The only one awake was Summarus Anvil, large hat over his head and wide aviator shades covering his mismatched eyes. He seemed nervous and uptight, glancing around to make sure everyone was still asleep as he quietly spoke to his brother.

"You got into Beacon? Great!" The blonde wolf fanus grinned happily, His blue eyes wide with surprise.

Summarus merely sighed, looking away from the scroll projected face of his older brother. "I only got in because of your tutoring. You're not even a hunter yet you can beat me into the ground without breaking a sweat, with your sword or without your sword, it's embarrassing that I can somehow get into one of Mistral's hunting schools, yet still get beaten down by some over blown terrorist in combat."

Lux's face remained the same, a broad smile gracing his rough yet fair features, but his eyes narrowed slightly. "White Fang aren't terrorists Summyboy. They are…"

"They are terrorists Lux! That doesn't mean I don't agree with them though. They are right, violence and fear is pretty much the only way we're going to get the respect we deserve. Hell, I gave you a hand when we had to load all those crates of dust we stole didn't I? Horrible humans deserve the hell we rain down upon them! So before you call me a traitor, I'm calling White Fang like it is." Summarus snarled softly, his views on humans changed greatly after his time in Mistral.

Lux shook his head dismissively. "I know, I know. You're as loyal to the cause as Adam is. But you can't call us terrorists! That makes us sound, scary you know? We want equal rights for Fanus, not the extermination of mankind!" The blonde absentmindedly gripped his golden wolf fang necklace.

"Maybe you don't." His brother's cold voice shot back.

"To completely change the subject, don't talk to Adam. He's not in a great mood right now. He and his girlfriend are going through some rough times, a clash of ideology or something like that? Me an' the Pack have been steering well clear of the situation until we know exactly what's up and I advise you to do the same."

"Wait, Adam has a girlfriend? When did this happen!? I leave for under five years and nobody tells me jack! Dad's been the only one to actually talk to me and we both know his opinion on White Fang. Adam never called whilst I was away, and neither did you!" The feline sounded distressed, hands twitching and wriggling nervously as he attempted maintain composure but failed. A stray piece of metal from his right plated gauntlet scratched his left arm and a small black light appeared before a scratch could materialise.

Lux scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, uh. You know about that girl he met, you know when he was fourteen? He confessed to her, and they've been going strong for the last year. Personally I think it was about damn time, they always had that romantic tension. I'm sure Adam would have told you if he had time but you know he's awfully busy planning these days." Lux offered a feeble shrug. "So when you're done trying to control everyone's lives! How was Mistral?"

"I don't think my pride will ever recover." the younger of the Anvil brothers cringed. "I mean, that beatdown during my first entry to the Mistral Regional Tournament was super rough, beaten by my own weapon, ouch."

"That was… Pyrrha Nikos during the quarter finals right? She was pretty amazing, never seen someone with so much talent! The er, magnetism stuff messed you up, huh?" Lux spoke hesitantly, for whatever reason his timid brother had grown more prone to exploding at people, it certainly wasn't a good personality trait to have.

"She ripped my blade out my scabbard and beat me with it, repeatedly. If you remember, that's why I had you teach me your "Strong" style of actually winning fights? The less beatdowns I receive by my own weapon the better, at least in my opinion."

"Oh yeah, that loss. Rather pathetic watching my own flesh and blood get beaten." Lux paused dramatically as he brought his scroll closer to his face and whispered "By a girl."

"I feel as if that is slightly sexist."

"Oh, it is. Just uh, don't tell the pack I said that, one of the girls could rip my head off, and well, I need my head." Lux squirmed at the concept of his head being ripped off his body, which only provoked laughter from Summarus. Gut clenching, stomach holding laughter. One of the students stirred in their sleeping bag, brown eyes looking at the red faced fanus.

"It ain't that funny!" Lux cried perhaps too loud, a scowl etched over his handsome features.

"So erm, anyway. I'm off to Beacon in about two weeks time, so I was gonna come home and relax before my trip. I don't like flying by Bullhead but I want to see Dad and you. I mean, I saw you last what, six months ago?" Summarus could hear the rest of the people in the Bullhead waking up, it was rather uncomfortable for him, he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he mouthed sorry to the room.

"And it fractured my heart like the moon little brother, what a shame it'd be if you couldn't make it and I got to keep my fortnight to myself!" Lux rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Alright wise guy. Anyway I'll see you later, I need to beg the forgiveness my fellow hunters to be."

"See ya Summyboy!" Lux grinned cruelly at his sibling before announcing to the whole bullhead "Also everyone at home thinks you suck!" before swiftly hanging up, leaving his caller in a foul mood.

"Ah, s-sorry guys! I just wanted to call Lux and let him know I'm coming home. I didn't mean to wake you all!" Summarus tried to smile, but his heart wasn't in it, as a result it looked hollow, illuminated by the digital light of his scroll.

The first to speak up was a bronze haired beauty, obviously not of Vale descent. "Oh my god Sum! Coulda told us your bro was a totally hot…" she trailed off before continuing with a small smirk "pile of garbage. I mean really? Who even dresses like that? Ugh, I'm sorry you ended up having that thing as your brother." She put emphasis on thing. It was clear exactly what she meant.

A deep voice boomed from the corner as a huge suit of armour stood up from the shadows with a chorus of large clunks and the slight sound of metal grinding against metal. "I dunno, seemed like a cool dude. If a little… strange."

"Yeah, but he's a fanus, did you see that stupid tail of his?" She spat on the floor. "It made me so sick just looking at the disgusting animal!" She twisted her long bronze hair around her finger as she spoke. The only known fanus on the ship, who was pretending to be asleep, wrapped his hand firmly around his knife as he contemplated attacking just to shut her up, but thusly decided against it, rolling over with a loud thud.

Summarus however, had put his hand on the blade of his sword he kept at his side, at the push of a button, it would quickly release and the blade would gain increased velocity in order to allow for surprise attacks. "Call him an animal one more time, and you won't see land! How dare you insult my family! How dare you mock my brother to my face? Do you want to fight? Is that what this is, picking a fight with me? Gah! You're a terrible person. You're one of the reasons we still have White Fang around!" He resisted the strong, primal urge to growl.

"Eww! Don't tell me you're a fanus sympathiser Sum! They are-"

"Disgusting? I agree, but that's my brother." Summarus smiled softly on the outside, but inside he was a tempest of rage and anger.

It was then that the large suit of armour spoke again, words echoed metallicly from inside his Steel prison. "I don't know which race you people are calling disgusting, but it sure as hell better not be Rowan's." He jerked an armoured thumb at the Bear fanus, who slipped out of his huge sleeping bag and stood up, towering above them all at roughly seven feet tall.

"Thank you, Hawthorn." To join the knife firmly clasped between his fingers in his left hand, another four dropped down his sleeve, leaving five different knives grasped in his hand. Then Rowan lifted it, and pointed the weapons directly at the girl. "Would you kindly, shut! The hell! Up!" He let out a roar like yawn as he glared.

She squeaked, and quickly made her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Summarus spoke before anyone could turn his aggression on him. "I doubt that flimsy door could stop him!" then he turned his attention to the two very tall looking figures.

"And as for you! How can you care only for your brother and not for all fanus. You were right, people like you are the reason we have White Fang." The words were cutting, but it helped Summarus slightly to know that over four years of attending school nobody, not even his fellow fanus, knew he was a fanus. Or at least, until he accidentally knocked his sunglasses off his face with his hand. They clattered thankfully unbroken on the floor, but as he quickly bent down to pick them up, his stupid looking hat flew off his head, rolling around the floor slightly as his ears perked up.

"Not a word, to anybody!" The silver haired youngster spoke with a forced hush as the sun began streaking through the window.

Hawthorn was the first to speak. "You're a-" he caught himself and nodded.

Rowan gave him a questioning look, before loudly shouting for the sake of the girl cowering in the bathroom. "You're a dirty racist!" then calmly nodded at Summarus, who was fitting his hat on his head and holding the shades he intended to out on his face.

"I, er, thanks Rowan, Hawthorn. I kind of didn't want everyone to know because of, erm, you know. The whole thing." The gigantic bear strode over and patted him on the shoulder, causing the smaller of the two to whince and shift slightly under the weight.

"I understand, your secret is safe with us." Rowan smiled slightly, and Summarus could only assumed Hawthorn was too.

"So, uh, Hawthorn. What's with the suit?" even Rowan cast an eye over to the almost robotic looking armour stand.

"This? Oh, I just wanted to finish some training before I left, I had my bag and everything waiting for me, but I lost track of the time. So I had to rush here on foot still in my armour. It did make my bag fit under the weight allowance though. So always look on the bright side of life?" Summarus stood silently, trying to comprehend how that wearable fortress let anyone run, and Rowan stood equally as gob smacked.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

The three males sat on the floor in a half circle. Summarus who hadn't slept, was trying not to fall asleep on Rowan. The large black haired self professed knife expert was having a staring contest with the peridot eyes visible inside Hawthorn's metal exoskeleton.

"Okay, so why are you going to Vale?" asked Hawthorn as he gestured vaguely in Summarus's direction.

"Well, I got family over there, you know? But I applied to Beacon once I got my test scores in. So it looks like that's where I'm going." the feline let out a large yawn, then excused himself.

Hawthorn then turned his covered head to Rowan.

"I have family over here as well, but I'm going to Haven when I can. But it looks like Ma and Pa are planning to take me to Menagerie to visit my grandparents. What about you Hawthorn? What's going on with you?"

There was a casual lull in the conversation as Hawthorn thought over what he was about to say. "Heading over to Beacon for a little, got a cousin doing her last year there and it's her birthday tomorrow, or was it tomorrow yesterday meaning it's today? Damn international flights messing me up. Anyway, after that I head to Haven like you Rowan. It seems like a good school, and Oasis does happen to be in the cluster group for it, so it was an easy in."

"Easy doesn't… wait, is that girl still in the bathroom? Should we let her know it's safe to come out?" Summarus shrugged at Rowan's question, and Hawthorn didn't do anything, although he may have nodded under all that metal.

"We will let her know in about, oh, five minutes. We're due to arrive then anyway." muttered Hawthorn with a unseen frown.

"I'll nap for like, 5 minutes. Can you wake me up so I get off this thing? I don't want to do another round trip. The Oasis Bullhead was designed for the short trip to Haven, not this trip to Vale! Damn their cheapness."

Hawthorn gave him a thumbs up as Summarus closed his eyes and swiftly fell into light sleep.

THEY DONT WANT BREAK, DONT WANT BREAK.

* * *

"Yo, Summarus. Get up." The grizzled bear fanus gently shook the sleeping figure of Summarus, who opened a groggy eye.

"Ugh. I'll grab my stuff and let that girl know we're leaving you go on ahead." Rowan nodded. By the vacancy of Hawthorn it was clear he had already left. The giant then swiftly left the room, vanishing into the warm, welcoming sunlight.

Summarus however, had the pleasure of knocking on the female bathroom door very, very loudly. "Hey, we've landed!" He shouted. The dark skinned girl opened the door, eyes slightly red and puffy as she swiftly collected her stuff and made a swift getaway without making any attempt at an apology for what she said about Lux.

The silver haired feline collected his stuff, carefully stored his scroll in his large bag, and carried it out of the thrice dammed air machine and onto the soil of Vale for the first time in six months.

"Summarus!" He was greeted by a tight hug from his best friend, the bull letting go as quickly as he could to maintain status and image.

"It's been what, a year? How are you!" Summarus chuckled as he smiled at Adam.

"Try look a little less excited Taurus. You'll ruin your image. Also, it didn't have to be a year, you could have called me at any time!"

Adam had the decency to look sheepish. "I was busy."

"With your girlfriend? With your girlfriend you didn't tell your best friend about?" Summarus felt his jaw fall down, in his sleep deprived state he forgot what Lux had told him.

Adam took it well, smiling. "Oh yeah, she's great… you'll have to meet her some time."

"It's been a long time since I last saw you Adam. I have to say, now I can see your face you've turned into a rather handsome young man! I'm glad my grandchildren will look almost as good as me. Almost." Summarus smirked. Adam however, just looked confused.

"Grandchildren?" he asked, evidently befuddled.

"The conversation we had the night before I left?" The smaller of the two supplied.

"That was five years ago! You sure have a knack for remembering useless stuff." The bull patted the tiger on the back as the two walked away from the bullhead and started walking in the general direction of the Anvil household up the quiet early morning streets.

"So, how did that mission I directed go? Well, I hope it went well. It felt exhilarating calling the shots from your secret little base." Summarus gazed up hopefully at his technical leader, and literal terrorist.

"We secured all the weapons we needed. I thought the code name I gave you for the mission commanding was pretty fitting all things considered. The 'Arbiter of Lives'. And with the ammunition and guns you helped us steal, we will do what our Arbiter sees fit and attack those who think we should be in chains!"

"I forgot how inspiring and cheesy you could be at the same time. It's almost cringe worthy. No scratch that, entirely cringe worthy." Summarus dodged swiftly out the way of a well televised light punch with a slight back hop.

"As if you're one to talk." Adam paused, then looked around cautiously. "We need to talk, something big. I need your help." Summarus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Keeping the same pace he had before, he spoke idly to Adam. "So, what's the name of your girlfriend?"

Adam shook his head stiffly. "That's classified." he paused for a second, and sighed. "Her last name is Belladonna."

"So, she's high up in White Fang then? Do I detect a subtle hint of favouritism? Perhaps mixed with the perfect blend of infatuation and bull headed stupidity?" The red head shot him a dangerous look.

"She'd kick your ass. After all, you got beaten by your own sword." Adam smirked down at the slightly smaller cat. "Yes, I did watch the first tournament you entered."

Summarus bent his head downwards in embarrassment. "It was the first time I had a chance to fight her, she was completely undocumented! Nobody should have to fight someone with the power of magnetism! It's absolutely nonsense! With power like that you can break any technology and rip apart tanks, bullheads and even buildings! How was I meant to fight that? Thank god I transitioned from metal plate armour to leather otherwise I imagine it would have been so, so, so much worse." Summarus lightly shoved his companion as he quietly ranted, he would shout, but it was early in the morning, and irritating a whole street is never wise.

Adam however, enjoying his friends torment perhaps a little too much, simply said "Expand." and tried not to look to pleased for himself as his friend descended into a madness the likes had never been seen before.

"Well she could have ripped me in half! Or she could have stripped my armour off of me and then beaten me with my sword, and I don't know which is worse." He let out a tired yawn as he caught view of his old house. "I know whatever you have to say is important, but can I sleep first? I've been going for eighteen hours without a good old deep sleep.

"It might just, just be manageable. But this is really important, it's something we definitely need to discuss Anvil." The towering terrorist looked down at his friend, who wasn't actually that much smaller than him. "Actually can we talk about this now? Or at least let me speak about it and say what I want to say before you sleep. Think about it whilst you rest."

Summarus nodded as he tried not to close his eyes, standing in front of the door of his house, drinking in the fact he was finally home again. He reached down and pulled a key out from underneath a loose tile, and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he took a deep breath. It still smelt the same. Adam clasped his hand onto the weary travellers arm. "I messed up. I messed up really badly."

"What did you do?" Summarus spun one hundred and eighty degrees and looked at his worried friend.

"A couple of weeks back, these three humans walked into our camp. The leader offered us a deal. Essentially, she claims to have a plan advantageous to both parties. I refused at first because she's human. Then she uh, well. Let's just say they might be able to kill us all." Adam sighed, then screwed up his face, his voice a forced calmness. "My hands are tied Sum! I need you to get me out of this before it all goes to hell."

Summarus slapped himself in the face, and stepping into his kitchen, he started making himself a cup of tea. "I, wow. So what am I even meant to do?"

Adam shot him a pleading glance. "I, I don't have a plan here I need you to get me out of this situation Sum. I'll tell you everything I know. The woman, who calls herself Cinder, is planning to infiltrate Beacon with her two henchmen. I don't know the whole plan yet so I'm sorry for the blanks. My men, our people, are being forced to work for this crime king-pin by the name of Roman Torchwick. You'll know his group by their annoying white suits. Anyway, they are hitting stores and stealing dust but never stealing cash. The system is actually genius, they leave the Lien, so the owner buys more dust. Then later on, they return months later and steal the dust and leave the cash. I'm impressed. Anyway, I have an idea, if you'll hear me out."

The feline's hair stood on end, his eyes darted around the room and his breath quickened. "Go on?"

"Join Roman, figure out what's going on and then ruin their plan."

Summarus poured his boiled water into his mug, teabag swirling as the hot liquid hit the bag. "No."

"What? You need to help me here."

"Look, I'm pursuing my dreams. I'm fine helping now and again shipping dust and stealing, teaching recruits sometimes. But I don't have the time to solve your issue." He removed the teabag with a spoon, dumping it in his bin then pouring in some milk, stirring with his spoon as he spoke. "I'll keep an eye out at Beacon. But, why can't Belladonna do the whole espionage thing? I'm sure she'd do anything for you."

"We're heading on a mission tomorrow otherwise I would ask. We're raiding a Schnee transport train, it shouldn't be too hard. Also this information is only really for the top ranks, I haven't told her and she doesn't know that we're working with that orange haired firecracker." Adam placed his hand on the countertop as his only source of assistance drank his tea. "I understand. Thank you for the help you can extend. I'll do my best to keep you informed if you want to help anymore."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know I'm a member of White Fang but, this is my dream! I spent four years in a foreign country for this chance and I'm not going to blow it. Not for you, not for anyone."

"It's fine, the Arbiter is a free agent anyway at least technically." The bull's hand tightened into a ball. "I just, this isn't what I planned. This is just, too extreme. Sure we may kill some disgusting bigots but the fact of the matter is that we don't get a say in who are targets are. We may end up slaughtering fanus by the dozen." He slammed his fist against the counter.

Summarus sighed, and then yawned loudly as he felt his body betray him, trying to sleep standing up."You better go prepare for your mission. Good luck by the way, not that you'll need it. Give those Schnee a small slice of revenge for me, 'kay?" Summarus raised his thumb skywards in his free hand as he took another sip of tea.

"I'll do my best, also I'll pass your regards onto Lux when I see him. I sent him and his." Adam coughed. "His "pack" to do some recon work for this ambush."

And with that, Adam excuse himself from the grand old house, walking out into the early cool breeze and bright sun of the early morning.

"Oh god. This is going to be an interesting year" muttered Summarus, as he finished off the scalding hot tea in a series of loud gulps. The silver haired tiger walked around his house, admiring the small details of a building he hadn't seen in twenty six weeks. It was remarkably clean, the tv remote in the living room placed perfectly square on the small table. The black leather chairs arranged in the usual way. The dining room, knives and forks already set out for two sets of people. The bathroom, ceramic tiles lining the walls in the same uniform shade of white seperated by grey lines. And Summaruses bedroom, duvet perfectly laid out across the mattress. Pillows carefully stacked in an identical fashion. He didn't even bother getting out of his blue and grey leather armour, simply slipping into his bed to finally find the sleep he had desired since he left Mistral.

 **A/N: Roughly 4,000 words! That is more like it! I think there is a pretty steep increase in writing skill in this chapter for sure, I thought it flows a bit better than the first chapter, although not at a perfect level.**

 **I obviously introduced three new named characters in this chapter. Lux, Rowan and Hawthorn. Lux comes from the latin term for Light, keeping with the colour naming scheme. It's a nice contrast as well, as Lux Anvil, if take from colour alone would come to mean Light Dark. As you know, Anvils are black.**

 **Rowan and Hawthorn are berry bearing nature things. I sort of picked the name randomly, but whilst I read I'm not meant to go overboard with character details to let the reader form their own views, I know I could have described them better. But the skill of my descriptions are going up, so that's nice. Both Rowan and Hawthorn bear bright red berries, which was actually a coincidence!**

 **I'll try not to use too much A/N to explain myself, but expect chapters up every Saturday if I've got one written up! I know I could just update whenever I want, but this way I can A.) Create a backlog for if I'm sick. And B.) Allow other stories their time on the newest published screen! Catch you all in a little bit. - UKJ**


	3. Red N' Yellow

Summarus awoke to the darkness of his own room. The familiar and nostalgic smell was comforting, even if a little odd compared to the stench of the shared dorms of Oasis. Peering out of his window, it became fairly obvious that it was currently night time. And that he was still wearing his leather armour which, now he stopped to sniff it, needed a wash. An aroma of dust and sweat came from the almost pristine looking outfit. So, standing up with a stretch he got out of what could be described as his combat uniform, and into a nice pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt and eye irritating yellow hoodie. A gift from Lux many years ago, when the arms would be too long and shoulders too wide to even consider wearing. Now it was part of the only real casual clothes he owned.

Slipping a simple black belt around his waist, the cat stalked downstairs of the empty home, and tried to unlock the door with the key he had grasped as he changed. Surprisingly, he couldn't unlock the door, as it was already unlocked. "My bad" he whispered sheepishly.

And so, stepping outside into the crisp night air, he pulled his hood over ears. There wasn't much need for the sunglasses in the dark as his odd eyes were hidden in the night. He almost forgot but somehow remembered to lock the door, pocketing the key with a look of embarrassment unseen.

"I have no friends, it's like ten o'clock at night and there is nothing to do. Might as well stretch my legs." mumbled the figure, walking sluggishly around the streets he knew like the back of his hand. Closed coffee shops and book shops. Grocery stores not quite yet opened and wouldn't be for hours to come. This was home.

"So." said the fanus with a small grin. "Let's get a little more dangerous." He burst into a run, the black and red energy travelling up and down his body as he zipped along at almost inhuman speed. To the regular non-hunter, without trained eyes he would look like a blur, a bolt of darkness as he zipped down the streets, leaping off of benches throwing himself against and off walls. The feline prided himself in being more agile than his peers, faster than he had any right to be. That was, until in a fit of stupidity, he flew straight into someone.

"Oh my M-" he slammed straight into a girl, and she got the worst of it. Her head tilted backwards under the pressure coming from the impact of forearm against skull. Her legs fell forwards and upwards as she was knocked off her feet. Sparks came off the pavement as something hard and metal dragged along the surface and the thump the girl made as she landed on the base of her head made Summarus frightened. All he had was a non-bruised forearm, aura was a remarkable shield after all.

"Oh dammit! Miss, are you okay?" He frantically shook her, then stopped with an agitated, low growl. "You're more likely to break her neck doing that, stupid!" still, the panic set in. Had he just killed someone unintentionally? But… it was a Human. A disgusting human that would love to see him in chains, slaving away no doubt about it. It'd be better to snap her neck, nobody would know. No doubt she wouldn't be missed by those self serving idiots with their ridiculous ideas about the equal treatment of people, casually disregarding the fanus as if they were worse than Grimm. Yet, Summarus had never killed before, even in all of his time in White Fang. His mouth tasted of copper as the fear took root like weeds in his stomach

"I thought you'd get out the way, my bad." the voice was childlike, but upon closer inspection she was definitely not a child. A black and red dress. She wasn't bleeding nor bruised. "I guess I sort of made a mistake, but you weren't going that fast so I thought…" she trailed off as she pulled herself to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Y-You're okay? But doesn't that make you, a hunter?" Summarus sighed with relief. It was a lot harder to put a hunter down for good. That smash probably didn't put that much of a dent in her aura levels.

"In training! My second year actually. I go to Signal!" She chirped cheerfully, as if she hadn't just had her head smashed into concrete. Summarus tried to smile back,but he started shaking instead.

"I thought I had killed you!" He let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed his arms with his hands.

"Nope!" she replied popping the p like a pin popping a balloon, small grin illuminated by the street light they had clashed under,

"Obviously? I mean, you aren't dead. Unless my semblance recently became talking to the dead. And whilst that's pretty cool if you think about it, I don't think it's useful in combat. Sure I mean I could like, learn secrets from the graves of ancient hunters, maybe talk to some pirates and go on treasure hunts but in the end I don't think it'd be all that good. If I were like a fortune teller or one of those fakes that claims to speak to the dead it'd be pretty nifty but I really doubt that-"

The girl giggled as silver eyes met topaz and sapphire. "And I thought I was socially awkward!" Summarus cringed as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I swear I'm usually not this weird. Okay, maybe I do tend to ramble, like a lot but I am totally the life of the art of conversation. Okay that's a lie, often times I'm worse." He bent his head upwards to look at the light being projected down upon them, hoping she hadn't noticed his ears, thankfully she didn't seem to.

"I'll take your word for it! I'm Ruby, by the way!" still so happy. "I take it you're training to be a hunter too?" she paused, and then added "either that or you're the most dedicated and clumsy runner I've ever seen!"

"No, er, I'm a hunter in training, going to join Beacon soon enough. Just got back from training in Mistral. The names... " He faltered, his brain dying on him until it picked the first name that came to mind. "Erm, Anvil Kite, you know, Kite, like the bird?" Perhaps it was the uncomfortable reality that his father, leader of the Anvil Mining and Forge company, had a last name that carried a lot of weight. Carson Anvil, the leading expert in weapon part production and metal extraction. It was a lot to live up to, the leading figure in the world of weapon production that made his youngest son spout a quick fake name just to temporarily escape his shadow. "I, prefer being called Kite."

To her credit, Ruby just nodded instead of questioning the stuttering youth. "I have a sister going to Beacon! Maybe you'll be on the same team as her? Anyway! I was just going to pick up some dust and stuff so, I'm going to uh, go do that. Nice to meet you Kite!" She started walking away at a normal pace, then jogging. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at the figure standing underneath the street light as she burst out into a run, travelling at speed he had only dreamed of before, she completely disappeared into a quick moving blur.

"Show off!" he shouted, impressed at her speed. Was that her semblance? Was she secretly some kind of supernatural entity? "Is that why she called me slow? Dammit she's not wrong. I can't keep up with that." He pulled down his hoodie and ran his hands through his hair, before pulling it back over his pointed ears.

Humiliated, he continued his walk with his head down low. "This way I don't kill anybody accidentally." The silver haired sulker lied to himself.

ALL OR LINE BREAK ALL THE TIME.

Walking down the darkened streets was a little more comforting now he had reached an area with actual activity going on. Lights were on inside stores, neon signs flicked with words, mostly saying open, it was nice. The soft breeze was neither too hot, or too warm. It was the perfect mixture. Suddenly, there was a male scream and the sound of shattering glass. Whipping his head around with pinpoint accuracy, Summarus barely noticed a man in a black suit lying on the floor, glass surrounded where he had landed. His attention was more focused on Ruby, who had lept out of said window and unfurled a huge scythe, he had to admit she looked cool but, was she robbing this place? Did she just throw an honest business man out the window just to rob him? It was only when he took his eyes away from the young scythe user did he notice the mob of angry looking men in more black suits, and a disgruntled one in white. Hadn't Adam said something about white suits? There was a loud metal crunch as Ruby burried her scythe into the ground.

"Okayyyy." half groaned half drawled the man with a platinum white or maybe titanium grey suit. "Get her."

One of the thugs ran over, and look a swipe at her with a long curved red blade, she lept over her scythe and spun twice onto of it, on the second rotation both feet connected to the aggressors head.

Summarus realised he had shifted into combat position before he had even chosen which side to help. Ruby seemed fine on her own, easily clearing out the thugs as if it were some sort of dance, that's how rehearsed it looked anyway, a beautiful violent dance. Summarus turned towards the man he assumed must have been Roman Torchwick and, using a brain fine tuned for tactics and planning, charged head first into real danger towards a hardened criminal.

"And another one! Well Yellow! You're really making my day!" He lifted his metal cane, a sight popped out the end. Suddenly, a fireball ejected itself from the end of the metal tube, pegging Summarus straight in the stomach. The fanus fell backwards into a roll, using his semblance a dark black and red charge seemed to surround the shot, held directly in front of his chest and glowing like a firework. He forced it to the ground a few meters in front of him and there was a large explosion, dust and smoke clouding his view. Summarus clambered onto his feet and wildly looked for the human scum who had just shot him.

Ruby spoke to the owner of the shop all the commotion began in. "You okay if I go after him?" She stared directly over the shocked youth up to a ladder, currently being climed by a dashing criminal. Unlike Ruby, who waited for the shopkeeper to reply, he pulsed his signature dark energy below his feet, propelling himself up the wall and onto the top of the roof. "I'd like to see her do that." He scoffed. Once again blindly charging towards Roman.

There was the sound of a high-calibre sniper rifle going off, and there she was, easily getting to the top of the building as if this was everyday combat training. Summarus hadn't time to notice that, having not brought his blade, he tried to punch the thief with his curled up right hand, who swung his metal cane upwards with ease blocking it. The yellow clad youth then smashed his left knee into Roman's leg, It connected and Roman stumbled back, another shot fired from his weapon, this time almost connecting with it's target headfirst, had Ruby not pulled him out of the way.

"Hey!" she shouted, scythe held at her side.

"Persistent." Romanm grumbled. A bullhead rising from below ruffled his vivid red hair as as he stepped inside, turning on one foot as he did so to face those interrupting him. "End of the line Red and Yellow!" he threw a small red crystal to the roof of the building Ruby and Summarus found footing on. It spun and clattered as both looked at it with a dumb expression on their faces. Another shot fired and- it was blocked. Yet still the charismatic voice of Roman cried out into the night. "Whoa-ho-ho!" thinking he had slain the pests that stood in his way.

Summarus had lept backwards at the explosion, Ruby didn't. Yet neither was harmed as a blonde woman stood there, small black stick raised. An intriguing pattern of ruins spun in a circle in front of her. "How?" Asked the fanus.

The woman in white shirt swung her arm, purple lights appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the vehicle. This jogged The young hunter-to-be's mind, as he created a quartet of black and red orbs, and sent them rushing towards the ship at high speed connecting all at once on the same point, swinging the target one hundred and eight degrees, unfortunately it righted itself meaning the attack was basicalky for naught. His second saviour offered him a glance of half a second, then twisted her arms and shot a larger bolt at the hovering Bullhead, it missed, but exploded into another circle of runes above the air transport. A group of storm clouds materialised on top of the flying machine as the caster brought her arm down. Summarus and Ruby watched in awe as bright icicle spears rained down from the clouds. They impaled the ship by the dozen.

Summarus barely noticed the shot of flames exit from where Roman once stood. A shadowed figure wearing a dress stood where he once had.

A shrill whistle was let loose where the older huntress stood, and a pillar of flame exploded from the ground which was handily dodged by the weather manipulating witch. Summarus mentally slapped himself for not moving and attacking but, he felt if he drew more attention to himself, he'd surely die.

The shards of building whipped up by the explosion were whipped into a large hastily fashioned spear, and launched at the flame controlling enemy. A barage of heat and light shattered it quickly, only for it to be reformed by a simple flick of he wrist. just as it was about to plunge into the hull of the vehicle, it turned, and the stream of fragments bounced harmlessly off the top of the helicopter. The stream then split into three separate entities, almost like slender dragons, but with a bright flash of energy, a heat wave burned all three to cinders without any harm to the intended target. Ruby's scythe compacted into some sort of rifle, each accurate shot stopped by the fire mage's hands. Summarus pointed his hand at the dress wearing shadow, and out of it arced dark lightning, this was as casually blocked as the bullets, but not stopped. The fanus roared as he put everything he could into breaking the shield that didn't move an inch, but was he forced to stop by a blast of fire erupting from beneath his feet. Launched into the air he was forced to cease fire. When he regained his footing, all he saw was the bullhead pulling away as he fell to his knees, hammering the ground with his fist.

"You're a huntress.." whispered Ruby dreamily, eyes upon the woman who had just fought off the crooks who had nearly killed Ruby, not that she seemed to mind.. "C-can I have your autograph!" she cried, eyes full of hope.

YOU DONE FUCKED UP LINEBREAK!

Summarus sat next to Ruby, both with faces riddled with guilt as a harsh light came from the only lamo in the room, directly on top of them it projected light in a blinding manner.

Their saviour paced back and forth as she berated them for their actions sternly. "I hope you both realise your reckless actions tonight will not be taken lightly! You put yourselves and others in great danger with your foolish actions." Summarus bent his head even lower as he willed for the earth to swallow both him and his chair up. Ruby however, lifted her head and attempted to defend herself, fear in her voice. "They started it!" she said, with the smallest hint of tears in her eyes. She was met with a glare from bright green eyes.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent straight home." Ruby opened her mouth, but quickly closed it as the woman picked up her scroll from the table and continued. "With a pat on the back" Ruby smiled weakly, and Summarus slightly raised his head, wishing for the ground to not swallow him and his chair quite yet. "And a slap on the wrist." a whip cracked against the table and Ruby squeaked. Summarus went back to staring at his lap, deciding on the ground best swallow him now before he changed his mind again. "But, there is someone here that would like to meet you Ruby." she pointed her wand casually at the small, dark haired girl. Just then, a silver haired man entered the room, shoes rhythmically clicking off the floor. He looked almost surprised to see a second person sitting there as he placed a plate of cookies between the two trainees of varying age. Summarus pushed the plate over to Ruby, the idea of losing his dreams made him feel sick. Ruby hesitantly took a cookie, and started eating them whole. "Ruby Rose" said the gentleman. Summarus interrupted him quickly. "Wait, are you Professor Ozpin!? And that means you must be…" he spoke on the in breath, face white with fear. "Glynda Goodwitch…"

Ozpin smiled a little, and give a subtle nod before continuing, bending down close to Ruby, who looked terrified to say the least. "You, have silver eyes." Ruby half nodded, half shook her head. Out of words to say as she saw her future fall apart before her.

Glynda brought up a video of Ruby's destruction of Henchmen, it was entrancing how quickly and elegantly she moved and Summarus gasped. She was destroying them on a level he was confident he could surpass, but the way she did it was just breath taking. Ozpin spoke again, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he slightly raised his voice. "And where did you learn to do this?" Ruby answered carefully. "S-Signal Academy." Ozpin lowered his head and gazed directly at Ruby. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby answered nervously, eye contact with the Headmaster of Beacon was fleeting. "Well, one teacher in particular." Ozpin took a sip of his Coffee. "I see".

"It's just that I've only ever seen one other scythe-wielder of skill before." he pushed his small shaded spectacles up. "A dusty old crow."

Ruby answered, mouth half full of cookie. "Thash muh unkul!" Summarus found his voice to say something stupid, as he usually did. "Either she's saying "That's my Uncle" or she's summoning an eldritch abomination." Nobody laughed at his tired attempt of a joke.

Ruby nodded. "My uncle Qrow! He teaches at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm all like." Ruby let out a cliché martial artist shout, followed by another two, before she was silenced by Summarus roughly and tightly grabbing her arm.

Ozpin noticed this, and perhaps to spare Ruby the tight grip hurried on with his questioning. "And what, is an adorable girl like you doing at a school for training warriors?"

Ruby spoke unevenly, as if any word could lead to her downfall. "Well… I want to a huntress." Ozpin looked through her, not at her. "So, you want to slay monsters?" "Yeah!" Ruby continued. "I only have two more years left of training at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister starting there this year, and she's trying to be a Huntress, and I'm trying to be a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, "Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" I mean the police are cool but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting! And really, gosh, you know!" she finished with a high noted squeak. Summarus turned slightly to look her in the eyes, trying to convey the message through eye contact alone. 'And I thought I was socially awkward.' Unfortunately, she didn't seem to get the message. There was a short, thoughtful silence.

"Do you know who I am?" enquired Ozpin. Ruby nodded. "Of course! Kite said it earlier anyway. You're Professor Ozpin and You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ozpin allowed himself a smiled. "Hello." Ruby replied back with a polite nod. "Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

Ruby looked star struck, her head bobbed from side to side as she leaned in closed. "More than anything." Ozpin looked at Glynda, who crossed her arms and rolled her head. "Okay." and Ruby exploded into tears and excitement. Summarus screwed his face up, hands planted firmly over his hood, attempting to cover his sensitive ears. Glynda, perhaps seeing his discomfort, looked at the over excited girl with a cold glare, swiftly silencing her. Ozpin raised his hand, and spoke softly. "One more question. Who is Kite?"

If looks could kill, Summarus would be charged with the death of Beacon's headmaster. Ruby looked at Ozpin as if he had said something wrong. "You mean the guy in the awful bright Hoodie sitting next to me?" she tilted her head.

"All I see is Summarus Anvil, and I assure you he isn't called Kite." Ozpin's gaze shifted towards the silver haired, badly dressed youth. Who began sweating bullets. Would he get in trouble now? Was he about to be denied access to the school? Did they just give Ruby his place? All thoughts that buzzed around his head like lazy, large blue bottle flies.

"A-Anvil? You mean like, Anvil, Mining and Forge corporations Anvil!?" Ruby turned her head to look at Summarus, who had sunk into his chair and lifted his legs up in order to pull into a ball.

"Yes, that Anvil. Summarus trained in Mistral, at Oasis Academy. And as I understand it, he just so happened to be there when you interrupted the heist." Summarus looked up nervously, and asked with a shade of a whisper "Could you, uhm, please send Ruby away? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable." Ruby was staring at him like he was some sort of precious gemstone, or priceless artifact.

Ozpin tapped his foot against the floor."Miss Rose. You best hurry home and catch some sleep, our school term starts in thirteen days, and I'm sure you'll want time to tell your family where you'll be going on that day and after the long events of tonight, catch some sleep." With that, Glynda escorted Ruby out the door. The fifteen year old went willingly, if not happily.

Ozpin turned his head to the young fanus, who took down his hood and spoke calmly. "Were you surprised to see me, Professor?" Ozpin took another sip of his Coffee.

"I was expecting someone more, Human, with the azure eyes of his father. Although now I think about it, he never married, did he? Still, I should apologise, it said you were fanus on your application after all. But what really took me back were those eyes, it's not a common condition."

Summarus nodded, the human thing wasn't a problem, many people at his father's work were surprised as well that his sons were adopted Fanus orphans. "Would you mind getting to the point? Oh, er, that was rude wasn't it. I didn't mean it to be. It's just, I'm really nervous and it's been one hell of a night and..."

Ozpin waved it away, Glynda hadn't returned so Summarus could only assume she had either gone home, or gotten into another fight. With this reasoning Summarus believed that he couldn't rely on her to save him from Ozpin.

"So, why were you on that specific street, how do you know Miss Rose, and why?" Ozpin pushed up his glasses. "Did she call you Kite?"

Summarus took a second to consider what he was about to say, instead of the usual ramble of words until he hit all the marks he meant to. "I returned from Mistral early this morning, and slept late, so I ended up waking up at ten o'clock or so. I then decided to go out on a walk, stretch my legs. I uh, burst into a very quick run, although not as quick as Ruby can go. Speaking of Ruby, I accidentally smashed her into the ground after I almost took her head off my with arm. She was fine! Then we chatted for a bit, and she went dust shopping or whatever. I looped the streets, and just so happened to have walked past the store the incident took place in front of when a man in a suit crashed through the window, followed by Ruby who drew her weapon. I think you know the rest." he replied, then sighed. "Oh right, she introduced herself to me when we started chatting, I said I was Anvil Kite instead of my real name."

"But, why? Do you hate your father?" Ozpin inquired gently,as if the questioning had purpose.

"I don't know, it was just a thing I did! Maybe because there's a lot of things associated with my dad and not all of them are good." Summarus rubbed his ears, still ringing after all those loud noises. "Is, is this going to mean I can't get into Beacon?" he asked slowly.

"Why would it? We'd be happy to have someone as well learned and praised as you. All your teachers at Oasis were impressed at your skills after all."

The feline fanus nodded. "Can I be excused, professor?" and Ozpin give a mischievous smile.

"Only if I can trust you to not get into another fight on the side of the street. Can you promise you won't get into any more trouble?"

 **A/N:Another 4k words! I'd call this an improvement, but considering I wanted to try describe the scenes better this time, I like to think I made a small improvement. I didn't realise how tough describing fight scenes was, I know some of it probably doesn't make sense.**

 **I tried to develop Summarus some more. My main concern is having him become bland and boring although maybe he's there already and I haven't noticed. I hope I can really make him shine when I introduce NDR.**

 **On an unrelated note, I had this chapter finished on Tuesday, I actively had to resist posting this until today, guess I just love being on the front page, huh. I think the editing and re-reading helps improve the piece as sometimes as I might write something with too many commas.**

 **Next chapter will be up usual day, I hope. -UJ**


End file.
